


Trapped

by Quinniverse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, I just wrote this poem and wanted to share it don't @ me, Poetry, idek, yes the house is a metaphor karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinniverse/pseuds/Quinniverse
Summary: ya boi wrote a poem about gender dysphoria and wanted to share it somehow





	Trapped

Trapped  
in a stranger’s house  
wandering  
through a stranger’s rooms  
looking  
for familiarity  
in someone else’s halls  
that so many deem mine.

Don’t see myself  
in the window’s reflection  
no more than rain distorting  
someone else’s  
image of my soul.

I want to  
have to  
must escape  
the walls that conceal me  
from their view,  
this roof that keeps me  
from spreading my wings  
and rising up  
into the life I see  
when I dream  
with open eyes,

The house is burning  
I can feel it  
right beneath my skin.  
Can keep it down  
can keep it in  
for now  
the fire that consumes  
me and what  
I yearn to be.

When the moon shines bright  
I close my eyes  
and dream of a different house.  
Where I wander  
through my very own rooms  
and familiarity  
is easily found.  
But when I wake  
I’m trapped  
in a stranger’s house   
that’s slowly burning down.


End file.
